bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Waka, Waka, Waka!
"Waka, Waka, Waka!" is the eighth episode in season 1 of Bunk'd. It aired on November 27, 2015. This episode scored 1.7 million viewers. Overview Ravi and Tiffany get video proof that the Kikiwaka exists. Meanwhile, Emma and Lou try to outsell Hazel at the Kikiwaka Day Festival. Plot After seeing the Kikiwaka heading toward the camp, Ravi and Tiffany called the police waking everyone up, but the Kikiwaka wasn't here. Tiffany and Ravi told everyone they saw the Kikiwaka, but no one believes them pin cones at them for waking them up and they all went back to sleep leaving Ravi and Tiffany humiliated. The next morning, everyone is setting up stands and decorations for the Kikiwaka Day Festival and Emma, Lou and Hazel are competing to sell more food to make the most money so one of them can become Kikiwaka queen and dance with Xander who's wearing a Kikiwaka suit. That night, Emma and Lou worked to together so Xander wouldn't have to dance with Hazel so Xander sings a rap song while Emma and Lou danced to the music to get everyone attention. When Emma got back from using the bathroom and Lou who went to get her face painted, they found that their stands were destroyed by Hazel so later they told Hazel that while she was gone they put putriberries in her burgers. Hazel said they make people sick so she knocks the burgers off the peoples' hands and gives their money back. Meanwhile, Gladys ordered 300 Kikwaka dolls but got kick balls instead. Zuri offered to help Gladys by letting the kids make the dolls. Gladys said Zuri can have whatever she wants and Zuri said she wants to use the shower because she heard the water is actually hot and Gladys agrees. Zuri had the campers make the dolls by telling them whoever finishes 20 dolls gets pizza. Gladys said that she needs 200 more dolls and said that Zuri can use the hot showers for the rest of the summer. Jorge said he was finished with his dolls and that he's going to get his face painted, but Zuri said he can't and she accidentally said if they don't make 200 more dolls, Gladys won't let her use the hot showers. The campers were mad that they were being used and that Zuri didn't actually order pizza for them so they stormed out of the mess hall protesting. Gladys told Zuri to make them go back to work, but Zuri said she doesn't care about the hot showers and made up with her friends by ordering them pizza and they forgive Zuri. Meanwhile, Ravi and Tiffany were looking at a book about the Kikiwaka and they planned to lure it by using putriberries. They went into the woods and went behind a tree to wait for the Kikiwaka, but they didn't have to wait long when they saw the Kikiwaka on top of the tree and they ran from it while Tiffany films it. They hid in a tree log, but the Kikiwaka claws went through the log because it wanted the putriberries in Ravi's backpack. Ravi took off his backpack giving them a chance to run from the horrifying creature. They went back to camp and told Gladys they have video proof of the real Kikiwaka and she tells them to put it on. Everyone gathered to see the video, but when Ravi turned the camera on, Tiffany had the camera on selfie mode showing a video of Ravi and Tiffany running for their lives with Ravi saying he wants his mommy and Tiffany saying she doesn't want her mommy. Everyone boos and laughs at the video. Ravi and Tiffany feel even more humiliated, but Ravi and Tiffany said they're glad to be outcasts together. The girls didn't get to be Kikiwaka queen, but Xander was still upset because Gladys got to be Kikiwaka Queen and they danced by themselves with everyone watching. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen Recurring Cast *Mary Scheer as Gladys *Tessa Netting as Hazel Swearengen Memorable Quotes International Premieres * January 20, 2016 (Israel) * March 11, 2016 (UK and Ireland) * March 12, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * April 24, 2016 (Italy) * May 4, 2016 (Germany) * June 26, 2016 (Hungary) * July 6, 2016 (Poland) Trivia *This is a continuation of the previous episode. *This is the second appearance of the real Kikiwaka, and its last appearance until "Up, Up and Away". *The working title was, "Kikiwaka Day". *The episode hit 1.73 million viewers. *Tiffany stated that she'd vomit through her nose if she could. Meanwhile, it is actually possible. *The title references Fozzie Bear's catchphrase from the Muppets, "Waka, Waka, Waka." *The song played at the end of the episode is called "Party Go Boom" by Wizardz of Oz. It is from a music library called SuperPop from Extreme Music. *If you take a look at Tiffany's camera while she is recording the Kikiwaka, you can see she’s holding it the wrong way. *Since this episode, Ravi and Tiffany remained the only ones who know of the Kikiwaka's existence until Finn, Matteo and Destiny in Up, Up and Away. *Tiffany and Ravi never tried to prove the Kikiwaka's existence since this episode. *The Kikiwaka was never mentioned again until Cav'd In. *When Ravi and Tiffany use putriberries to lure the Kikiwaka to them, they could've used them to lure the Kikiwaka to the campsite. Gallery Transcript Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Airing in 2015 Category:Airing in November Category:Aired episodes